


just sleep

by seokchi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, its a drabble i guess, just donghyuck wanting to take care of renjun, softie donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokchi/pseuds/seokchi
Summary: donghyuck realizes he’s quite fond of renjun. or, donghyuck wants to make sure renjun is getting enough sleep.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	just sleep

At some point during their career, amongst the endless instant ramen dinners, the bedtimes being pushed back by video games, and the long backstage waits in perfect hair and makeup, Donghyuck realized he was quite fond of Renjun.

Perhaps it was the way he was so quick to pick up on Donghyuck’s teasing jokes and send his sharp-tongued comebacks. It was the way he gave a small smile whenever he was frustrated. It was the way he’d look so adorable when he was irritated. Really it was all three combined and more. Every time Renjun laughed during variety shows or had his cheeks full of delicious food or hit a beautiful note during recording, Donghyuck could feel his heart slowly growing bigger and bigger for him.

Secretly, Donghyuck thought he had always been fond of Renjun. 

  
  


Late-night flights were always such a pain. After a hectic day of promotions in Japan where they had protein-bar lunches in the backseat of a van driving to a radio show, the last thing any of them wanted was to sit still in uncomfortable plane seats listening to the endless hum of the engine. 

Unfortunately for them, that’s exactly what they did. Donghyuck had a can of Sprite and tried to take a nap, waking up only an hour later with a cramped neck and not the slightest bit more rested than he was before. The cabin was dimmed and the sky was black outside but he couldn’t fall asleep. Even First Class couldn’t alleviate the frustration he’d feel when his head would slip and hit the wall if he began to drift off or the distracting babbling of the people sitting behind him.

Renjun didn’t sleep either. Donghyuck knew this because in between his attempts to close his eyes and steady his breaths, he would glance at Renjun next to him who would look to be focused on the book in his hands, despite the way he would yawn every few seconds. The boy had deep bags under his eyes, ones that were usually hidden under concealer during press interviews but could now shine in their full, dark glory. Donghyuck could tell by the droop in his features and the way each movement of his seemed to be much slower than usual that Renjun was tired. 

Donghyuck tried to pull the book away and tug Renjun to rest his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder so they could sleep together but Renjun whined until he gave the book back, insisting he was fine. 

“Just sleep,” Donghyuck told him. “You know that when we land we’ll only have like two hours in the dorm before we have to go to the practice room.”

“Then I’ll have a really great two-hour nap at the dorm.”

“You need more than two hours.”

“Huh, I didn’t know I was on this flight with my mother.”

“Oh, so I can’t talk about your sleep schedule without turning into your mother?”

“Nope.”

“Fine, collapse from exhaustion during practice if you insist,” Donghyuck grumbled, leaning back into his chair with his arms crossed. 

“I was  _ waiting _ for your blessing.”

Donghyuck wondered at what point they had all become so reluctant to admit they needed to take care of themselves. They were so quick to brush things off in favor of polishing their idol image––to put aside breakfast to get an early start on vocal practices or afternoon naps to lift a few more weights for the perfect muscles. Everything that lacked a direct connection to professional progress was second priority. They all cared so much for one another and urged each other to take a break or have a bowl of ramen but when it came to themselves, they wouldn’t think of being that kind.

Donghyuck wished Renjun could be the expectation to this collective stubbornness and just sleep.

They landed without Renjun getting even a moment’s rest and with Donghyuck still feeling horrible even after a small nap. They all stumbled out of the plane with half-lidded eyes and piled into the van to take them to their dorms. 

Donghyuck squeezed himself in between Renjun and Jaemin in the back row. Somewhere along the drive, as the van jostled past the bright lights of Seoul and Donghyuck watched the moon smile in the sky, Donghyuck felt a head rest on his shoulder. 

Renjun’s hair smelled of hotel shampoo, Donghyuck could tell that when he was this close. He couldn’t see his face but Donghyuck could tell his eyes were closed. He reached over to hold Renjun’s small hand in his own and savoured the sudden comfort that washed over him. Renjun pressed his body closer to his and Donghyuck felt like a guardian angel. He felt like the protector of the sleepy boy who was so adamant on being fine until it came to a car ride in the dark night sitting next to Donghyuck. He felt special. The exclusivity certainly boosted his ego but more importantly, it gave him the responsibility to make sure Renjun remained asleep and undisturbed for as long as possible. Donghyuck was ready to respect that responsibility. 

Donghyuck was very fond of Renjun, indeed, and if that meant making everyone exit the car as quietly as possible and contorting his body to be able to carry a sleeping Renjun out of the car and up to his dorm room in peace, so be it. He’d do it all to make sure Renjun was taken care of the way he was meant to be, not just the way he felt he deserved. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but i wrote it when i, myself, was half asleep and pouting over the lack of renhyuck content. i love these boys.


End file.
